The present invention relates to surgical drapes.
During certain cystoscopy procedures, particularly the surgical procedure of transurethral resection of the prostate gland, large amounts of water are used to flush the site of surgery. Although surgical drapes with a built-in filter screen have been provided to dispose of water to the hospital plumbing system, much of the water overflows onto the floor and onto the urologist who sits adjacent the drape and patient. Also, tissue fragments, which are shaved from the prostate gland during the procedure, should be saved for analysis by the pathologist. However, many of these particles are lost, since they are washed away with the overflowing water.